Generally speaking docking stations for electronic devices provide a central location for the electronic devices to be stored, charged, and updated with applications and software. The docking station is also where a device user begins engaging with the electronic device.
In deployment environments with multiple shifts and multiple users for each electronic device, a common method for a user to “check out” an electronic device from the docking station is manual. A user writes his/her name, if not pre-printed, and the time of check-out on a form and then the check-in time when the device is returned. Over time, the practice is neglected, and the purpose, accountability and location of devices, is lost.
In other instances, the electronic device owner may want security in the docking station for the electronic devices as well as being able to track who is using any particular electronic device.
Therefore, a need exists for an automated system for checking out and checking in electronic devices from docking stations. Such an automated system would provide further benefits not currently available, such as optimizing the match between an individual user and an electronic device.